TRANSLATIONAL CORE - PROJECT SUMMARY The Translational Core of The Jackson Laboratory Nathan Shock Center (JAX NSC) develops and provides resources for the other NSCs and the aging community to aid in comparative and translational aging research. We are developing a pipeline that allows for efficient screening and prioritization of candidate genes identified in human studies, first in C.elegans then followed by mouse models. Preliminary studies for the different parts of the pipeline show their effectiveness and we have successfully tested a set of 149 genes in C.elegans, which were identified in human studies as being associated with aging. Knockdown showed a significant difference in lifespan for 65% of the genes. Novel mouse models were developed for two of these genes and are currently in lifespan studies. Preliminary data shows significant differences in these models compared to wildtype animals for several age-related traits. To enable this pipeline and make it available as a resource to the aging community, the specific aims of the Translational Core are to: Aim 1. Identify the most promising candidate genes associated with human aging and age-related phenotypes from the Framingham Heart Study and the CHARGE consortium to test in C. elegans and novel mouse models. Aim 2. Develop tools and resources to enable candidate gene testing and prioritization in C.elegans. Aim 3. Develop novel mouse models of aging that allow further study of candidate genes in the Animal and Phenotyping Core.